This invention relates to headwear which includes a cooling element to prevent overheating of the wearer. In my copending application, Ser. No. 035,227, I have described a cap which utilizes a pre cooled pouch containing a liquid or gel as an insert in the forehead area to provide cooling for the wearer. I have noticed that under conditions of high humidity, moisture tends to condense on the cooled pouch, and may run down the pouch and drip. The present invention is intended to obviate this possible problem, and to improve the cooling effect of the cooling pouch.